Mars and Neptune
by butterflyarashi
Summary: This is just a oneshot with Sailor Mars and Neptune. I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend.


It was a beautiful day outside. Rei Hino was walking home from school when she stopped to talk to Michiru Kaioh as she was in the park painting a beautiful ocean scene. She must have just gotten out of school, she was wearing the same uniform most of the other girls wore now that they were all in high school.

"Haruka isn't with me," she said with a grin on her face as Rei walked up to her, "She is working on her car at the track."

"I know that," Rei said slightly annoyed. It has been a while since any of them chased after Haruka. Especially after finding out she was a girl. She let that blow over though as she admired the painting. "I don't think I know anyone that can paint that well by memory."

"It's not by memory. I can see the ocean every time I close my eyes, as I am sure you can do with flame. I can smell it, I can feel it. I am at peace when I am near the waters."

Rei couldn't argue. There is a reason why she meditated in the fire room more than anywhere else. It was somewhere that she could really relax. It was too hot for most people to stand for too long, but she could endure hours.

"How is that ok?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have seen her flirt. If I was with anyone…"

Michiru smiled as she cut her off. "We love and respect each other. It's like Usagi and Mamoru. If anything were to happen, we would come back to each other. You are cute to think differently about this."

That pissed her off. She did not like to be talked down to. The outers did that way too much. She was going to say something, but she promised her best friend and princess that she was going to try and get along with the outers. Not that she didn't like them, she just had the fiery temper to match her element. Although she would never admit this aloud, maybe Usagi was right.

Then she sensed something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. Judging by the look on Michiru's face, Rei wasn't the only one who sensed it. They gave each other a look and found the source nearby. Michiru stopped Rei from using her communicator. "We don't need to wait for anyone else and we don't need to involve the princess."

"The _princess_ fights with us. She doesn't need protection."

"Can you honestly not fight by yourself? You actually need all five of you? If you are going to be in the way, you can go. I can handle this." She drew out her henshin stick. "Neptune Crystal Power!"

Rei glared at her. The nerve of that woman! She would show her! "Mars Crystal Power!"

Super Sailor Neptune glanced at the other Super Senshi before looking at the enemy and yelling, "Deep Submerge!"

Mars then attacked with "Mars Snake Fire". The enemy grabbed Neptune with vine like growths coming from its sides. The more Neptune tried to free herself, the tighter they became. Mars stopped unsure what to do.

"Attack!" yelled Neptune.

"What? I don't want to hit you!"

"It doesn't matter. Your duty isn't to me!"

Duty. It was back to that. The same thing that they fought about during the search the talismans. Neptune and Uranus both showed how duty bound they were during that time. Uranus taking her own life, after her partner died just because she also had a talisman. If it wasn't for Pluto, they would both be dead and not be in this situation. She was getting ready to grab her communicator when she heard Neptune again. "You shouldn't need them. You should be able to do this on your own."

Part of Mars wanted to barbeque Neptune right there. She knew what the other senshi was doing. She was partly egging her on to get her to use her own strength, and partly that was just her nature.

She had seen her fight with her partner many times, and they were so in synch that they were almost one being. Obviously, Neptune could also fight for herself, just like the other senshi could. Just because they called each other more often for help didn't make them weak, did it?

Mars took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Mars Snake Fire!"

The enemy screamed as he disappeared and Neptune screamed as she fell to the ground. Mars ran up to her and saw some burn marks.

"Are you ok?"  
"I'll be fine." She said as both of their transformations disappeared. "Just don't expect Haruka not to give you a hard time about it." She grinned as she said that. Rei turned around to see Haruka walking up.

"I thought you were painting."

"Something came up. Let me pack up my things, the three of us can go get something to drink and we will tell you all about it."


End file.
